warriorscatsclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
MoonClan's Camp/Warrior's Den
This is MoonClan's Warrior's den. It is a large, hollowed out, fallen tree. Senior Warriors sleep in the center of the hollowed tree. Only Warriors may sleep here. Cats Who Live Here Whiskerbelly Maplestep Moonshine Stormheart Roleplay Moonshine and Stormheart woke up. The two siblings looked at each other, and nodded their heads in greeting, not wanting to wake up any of their denmates. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Mablestep mumbles in her sleep. Bloodstar 22:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine glanced at Maplestep, wondering what she was dreaming about. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Maplestep wakes up, sweat dripping off of her fur. Bloodstar 01:03, April 9, 2013 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Moonshine asks.Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:27, April 13, 2013 (UTC) "I... I think so." Maplestep meowed. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 01:34, April 30, 2013 (UTC) "Did you have a bad dream?" Stormheart asks. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 02:34, April 30, 2013 (UTC) "I..." Maplestep shudders, "Yes." [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 00:06, May 1, 2013 (UTC) "Do you want to tell us?" Stormheart asks gently. "You don't have to if you don't want to." "I always find telling someone a bad dream that I've had helps." Moonshine adds helpfully. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "I don't remember much... other than the presences of... dark cats." Maplestep mews scared and confused. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 22:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "Well, there gone now. No dark cats can hurt you here!" Moonshine meows. Stormheart glances at Moonshine, hoping that his sister's words hadn't been to freely spoken. Whoever these dark cats were, they obviously had scared Maplestep. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "I sure hope so." She shudders, "They were so... so... evil. I could just sense it in them. They had no restraint, but... I got the feeling that they weren't dead... almost... like it was a dream but... a premonetion." [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 20:13, May 7, 2013 (UTC) A shiver ran down Stormheart's spine. "Do you really think those cats are...real?" Moonshine asks. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) "I... I hope not, but I think so. Maplestep mews. (Jingo and Fang are commin' to the forest >:D) [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 20:24, May 17, 2013 (UTC) (Oooh, freaky. maybe Dusty will be with them.) "Even if they are real, there's nothing to worry about. We have a whole clan of cats to stand against them." Stormheart reassures her. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 19:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) (>:D) "I hope you're right." [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 15:50, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Me too. ''Stormheart thinks to himself. "What can a group of rogues to against a whole clan of cats?" (Are Jingo and Fang evil?) Moonshine began cleaning herself. when she gets to her belly, she realizes that it is swollen a tiny bit, the change was hardly noticable. Her heart began to beat quicker, she must be expecting kits! (My friend who has the cat that Moonshine is based on discovered that she is going to have kittens. The father will most likely be a rondom rogue who never shows up, unless you've got a tom that you want to make her mate.) Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:45, June 8, 2013 (UTC) (That's fine. If you want it to be one of my cats, you can just pick one :) And not so much as evil, as... jealous) "I don't know." Maplestep mermers. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 17:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, just wondering because if Dusty ends up disagreeing with Jingo and them later, he might leave or attept to leave the group. It all depends on how it goes. I'm still developing Dusty as a character, and I know he's not a bad cat, even though he seems tough. Oh, and you don't have any MoonClan toms who don't have a mate...) "Let's pray it's nothing." Stormheart whispers. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 02:47, June 14, 2013 (UTC) (Lol, umm, hrmmm. I guess we can do the rogue... maybe Fang? He has a lot of mates... or Dusty? Maybe he can join MoonClan after leaving Jingo for some reason.) "Yes." Malpestep mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 18:05, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (Ooo I didn't think of Dusty! I think Dusty will be the father, but he won't know until they attack the clan... O_O figured out how he can leave Jingo. She could order him to attack Moonshine, but he refuses, or something like that.) "Moonshine?" Stormheart turns to his sister. He realizes she's grown quiet, something that does not happen often. "Yeah?" Moonshine takes her eyes off her belly and looks at her brother. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (Alright, sounds good :) ) Malpestep looks around uncomfortable, not wanting to be in the way. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[Message Wall:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 19:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Stormheart asks. "Yeah, I'm totally fine." Moonshine bursts out cheerfully. "I think I'm expecting kits!" Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Congradulations!" Maplestep meows, forgeting her dream. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[Message Wall:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 01:57, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine smiles. "thanks!" Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 20:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "Who's the father?" Maplestep asks. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki '''don't judge me] 16:11, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "A rogue." Moonshine admitted selfconciously. She didn't know what the clan would say to the fact that she was mates with a rogue. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:45, August 20, 2013 (UTC) "Do you love him?" Maplestep asks camly. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 01:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "Yes." Moonshine meowed. "I love him very much." Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Then I see nothing wrong." Maplestep meows. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 16:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "You love who you love." Maplestep mews, shifting her eyes to Stormheart. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 20:24, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart met Maplestep's gaze. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Maplestep quickly looks away. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 11:08, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart looked away too. "So, er, any cat up for hunting or a patrol?" He asked. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 23:08, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:MoonClan Category:Roleplaying Centers